The blasts
by i love saskue
Summary: Rated m for abuse discripion scenes, and language. Mindblast (main charachter) has just been capured, seperated from her lover, and is scared, and wishing and hoping for her lover to return, hoping he will stay with her, and they can be together, will she clean her ways and move on from the past, or stay trapped in fear forever? Disclaimer: I donnot own X-men.
1. Captured

The Blasts

Chapter 1:

I sat alone in the middle of the forest, miserable. "What have I done?" She thought, silent, as she wished nothing more than to be able to curl up and die, she wanted Turbo Blast, she wanted her love, she wanted him.

I was a criminal, not because I wanted to be, but because it was my only choice to survive, being a mutant was hard, surviving without parents who gave a damn about you was even harder. "Why the fuck did I piss him off?" I thought to myself, I normally didn't like to curse, but I knew I deserved any words I could give myself, I deserved them all. Suddenly, I found myself surrounded. Not by animals, or by something that I wouldn't have minded, but the X-men. "No." I whispered as I saw them ganging up on me, ready to capture her while I was alone and weakened, and punish me for my crimes.

They had guns, laser guns, stun guns, power deactivating guns, and everything else they would ever need to put me away. I looked at them; they had never been able to capture her before, because Turbo Blast had always been there to help her. "Please, don't, I surrender." I whispered, kneeling down to them, her ribs showing through her shirt because she hadn't been eating well, a bruise on her left cheek from one of the hits that Turbo Blast had left her with.

"Don't fall for it team, it's just another trick, she has pulled this before!" Wolverine, the leader said, and I began to whimper as I bowed even further into the ground. "Please sir, I swear to God, I speak the truth." She whispered, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks.

"Jean, examine her, see if she is telling us the truth." Cyclops said, sensing a bit of truth in Mind Blast's pleas.

"Okay." Jean said, and noticed Mind Blast had her mental shield down, which was unusual, she looked through her mind. "Yes, she is being honest, she surrenders, full heartedly." Jean said.

Cyclops came up slowly with a power collar and handcuffs, putting them on me, saying few words. "Mind Blast, you are under arrest", and putting her in a fireman's hold, as he carried her to the X-Jet. "Okay, we have one of the organization's leaders, that is a start." He said. "Yes, a very good start." Jean agreed looking at Mind Blast, who had never looked so broken.

Cyclops threw me into a dark room, the prisoner's captivity sector, in the bottom of the jet. I looked around, my eyes dazed with fear. I was a level five criminal, which means, they could kill me on the spot if they pleased, and, if I was captured, I may be put to death anyways. "Please, please, please let me live." She whispered in her mind, but knew that was not likely.

I was dragged to Charles Xavier, the leader of the X men, who examined me, the tilt of my head, my mind, my wounds, my scars, everything I had to hide, he looked at. "Logan, she has been abused, in her childhood and recently, she will not receive death, we put her on Level 3 maximum security lockdown, for eight months, probation for good behavior possible." He said, and Wolverine nodded, though he looked at Mind Blast with a look of hate. "Come on runt." He hissed and she gulped but nodded. She walked to her cell, that was small, a 7 by 10 foot cell. "Wow." She thought silently. "Dinner will be up later, good luck in your rehabilitation." Wolverine said as he left her behind, and locked the doors behind him. I curled up into a ball and cried, only a few words escaping my mouth. "I want Turbo Blast."


	2. memories

Chapter 2:

I remember the abuse, of my own mother, mystique, the agonizing torture, the blood I shed, the pain I suffered.

_Flash back starts_

"_Bitch! Get in her now, you worthless piece of shit!" Mystique yelled. "Yes, mother?" I asked, my legs quivering with fear, -slap- "Don't you dare call me that, you are not my daughter, you are nothing! Do you hear me?!" She the hissed and I bow down to her. "Yes, ma'am." I whispered. "That's better, now, get to the basement, I have a punishment for you." She said an evil smile on her lips. I quivered, and knew I would be beaten and I went down the stairs, seeing the many whips lined up in the basement. She came down and sneered. "Shirt off, bitch!" She hissed, and I looked at her cringing, as I obey, knowing it will only get worse if I refuse, and she lashed me with it, and I screamed. "Shut up!" She hissed slamming it back down, again and again, lashing my back over 30 times. I collapse, and whimper, wishing I was dead._

_End of flashback._

I begin crying again, feeling the sting on my back, and hoping that will not happen here. "Mind Blast, dinner." I hear a soft voice call, and turn around, a teenager is standing there. "Thank you very much ma'am." I" whisper, taking the food, which consists of Teriyaki rice, peas, and orange slices. It looks like such a healthy meal, and I feel so underserving of it.

Rouge walked into my cell, looking at me with a strange look and by force of habit I back away with a whimper. "No, no, don't worry." She soothed. "I just want to see something, in your mind, do you mind if I look into your past?" She asked and I nod. "No one looks there, no one." She whispered. "Please, I won't look at Turbo Blast's memories, there's something particular, that I need to check." She said and I gave in. "Fine." I whispered, and she put her hand to my cheek and absorbed the memory of my mother's face, and took it off. "I have a sister." She thought silently. "I can't believe this." She thought as she nodded to me, and then walked out.

I sit their, dizzy, almost passed out, and finally I fell. I feel myself slipping into dreams, dreams of Turbo Blast.

_Flashback Starts_

_I ran, as fast as I could, but my leg was limp, mother had just given me another beating, I was 3 years old, and she told me if I wasn't out within 10 seconds, that I wouldn't be able to feel my bottom in the morning. I ran, as fast as I could, as much as the injured leg would let me, until I collapsed. It was December, and the layers of winter snow covered the ground. "I guess this is it, I'm going to die, but, maybe I'll be out of pain." I thought, trying to see the bright side of things, and then, it happened, I heard footsteps. I cried out, fearing it was my mother, but instead I found a little boy. He stood there, looking at me. He picked me up, and started carrying me, I was too weak to keep my eyes open, let alone resist. He brought me to a little shack, just big enough for a few people, and he started to clean my wound, he was about a year older than me. "I'm Turbo Blast, call me Turbo." He said. "My names Terra." I said, back then I still used my real name. "Well, I don't like using real names, how bout we call you something else, what's something special about you?" He asked, and I looked down. "Nothing." I whispered, and he looked at me. "That's not true, what's something you can do, that no one else can?" He asked and I looked at a small cup, and closed my eyes. It started to float, I was using my powers. "Oh, you can move things with your mind, I found a nickname!" He grinned. "What is it?" I asked, and his smile widened. "Mind Blast." He said, and I smile and grinned shaking his hand. "My name is Mind Blast." I said, and then, I knew one thing, I had my first friend, and my first love as well._

_End Flashback_

I remember that day, it was the best day of my life, I felt wanted, for the first time, ever. I felt like I mattered, that I was more than just a servant. I felt like someone cared, and I felt that I cared for someone. It was one of the best feelings in the world, being cared about, especially by him, and I would do anything to get it back. "Just one more chance, please, one more chance with the one I love." I thought, yearning for my love, yearning for him.

I know in my heart that I need him, to survive, without him, I am not whole, I am nothing. I want him, I need him, and he needs me, we are two parts of the same being. We need each other to thrive, we need each other to make each other feel safe, without him, I am dust, about to fade into the wind. Without me, he is a fire that will never stop burning. I want to see him, his bright yellow hair, the red and yellow suit he wears, that makes him look so appealing, it's almost impossible to concentrate, I need him.

I began to sing, sing for my love, for my heart, for him. "I never forget the way, you make me feel, you make me feel whole again, like I mean something to you, don't you know, that makes me what I am, that makes me feel complete, now don't you understand, You made me who I am, without you, I will burn down slowly, I will never be able to see, what I need, I need you to make me, me, I need you to hold me, to love me. I need you to be in my company, I need you, I love you, Baby, honey, just please, come back to me." I sing, and tears slips out of my eyes, my voice ringing out of the house, my tears seaming to float through the air with them. "Please, come back to me."

**Hey hey! So, this is my first story, you will see more of MindBlast's internal problems later on in the story, she has many conflicts, but how will she overcome them? Haha, read to find out, and please leave a review so I can see how I'm doing?**


	3. A Night Of Nightmares

TPOV (turbo blast point of view)

"Damn, Mind Blast, where the hell are you?" I ask myself, running along the forest, searching. "Damn, stupid me, going off and hitting her, and now she's gone, maybe she's cold, hungry, hurt, suffering..." He whispered, but cut the thought off, knowing he couldn't live with the guilt if that was what she was feeling. "Please be okay, I'll do anything, just be okay." He thought as he ran around, at the speed of light, his power being super speed. "You are the only one that ever cared, why did I let you go!" He thought, though he knew exactly why, it had been to protect her.

_Flash Back_

_It had been almost a month ago, when they had started receiving threats from Magneto, saying if they didn't stop their crimes, he would be there, to force them into obedience. _

_"Turbo Blast, we cannot stop thieving, we will not survive." Mind Blast told me, and I knew she was correct. "Mind Blast, you have to relocate, Magneto has ties with Mystique, and you know that, if he hands you back to her..." I was cut off by her. "No, I am not leaving without you!" She yelled at me, and I could feel anger surging through me. "Mind Blast, you know what will happen!" I hissed, and she looked at me stubbornly, "I don't care!" She yelled and then it happened, my hand slapped across her left cheek, so hard that it knocked her to the ground. "Get out, now, I don't care about you anymore." I hissed, the lie coming through my teeth, to protect her, and the last thing I remember was her eyes stinging with tears, as she stumbled to her feet and started running._

_End Flash Back_

"How could I have been so stupid, so heartless?" I asked myself, beginning to hate myself for what I had done to my love, the pain I put her through. "How could I do that to her, I am a monster! What kind of friend does that?" I asked myself, feeling the overwhelming guilt, "Please let her be okay, I need her." I whispered to myself, knowing it was true, we had never said the words to each other, but we knew what feelings we shared, I could never admit that to her, that I loved her, but what man can with his first love, in fear of being rejected.

"She probably hates me, fears me, the thing that took me so long to convince her she didn't have to be of me, afraid." He whispered banging his head against the wall. "I need her to know, she needs to know the truth." He whispered, and then he heard a voice, from the back of the cabin, a dark, evil laugh. "Well now, I suppose I will just have to prevent that from happening." It said.

I turned around, and saw one of the faces, that was Mind Blast's worst nightmare. Standing there, right behind me, was Mystique, her cruel mother. "You will never hurt her." He hissed, but she just smiled darkly. "Oh, dear Turbo Blast, I don't have to be me too hurt her, I can hurt her more by being something else." She said, as she shape shifted, into another me. I froze, knowing what she was planning now.

"You, you wouldn't dare!" I hissed going at her with a speedy kick, but somehow, she grabbed my foot, morphing back into her true form. "I think we both know I would." She said as she slammed me hardly, town into the ground. "Ow." I Growled, my side heaving with pain where I landed, it felt like a thousand knives had entered my skin, and the pain was almost too much too bear.

I knew it was for Mind Blast, so I got up, my knees shaking as I ran for her again. Once again, she grabbed my foot, but this time, she twisted my ankle, and her blue skin disappeared in the night sky. "You can't hit what you can't see." Her voice echoed. I knew she was right, now I really did need Mind Blast, to guide me, to tell me where she was.

"Why do you want to hurt her, she is your blood, for God's sake!" I hissed. "Why, child, she is nothing to me, all she is, is a slave, that needs to come back to its master." She said, as she came back into view, but put me in a headlock, choking me. "Let go of me." I gag, barely able to breathe. "Not until you're out of my way." She said, throwing me into a tree trunk. The last thing I remember is my head hitting the board, and the feeling of my own warm blood flowing down my head, and then the eerie darkness came as I flooded out of consciousness.

_Dream Starts_

"_TURBO BLAST!" I hear Mind Blast's painful, fear filled scream. "HELP ME, PLEASE!" I hear, and I find myself running, though I see nothing, it's like I'm a hamster on a wheel, blind folded, running and running, without seeing where I'm going, getting nowhere. "MIND BLAST, WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream into the blackness, only to hear more agonized screams in return to me. "MIND BLAST, I'M COMING!" I scream, tears flowing down my face as there is finally a light, and it has her in it, she is bloody, seeming to barely be conscious. She says three words, but they are in Mystique's voice. "It's your fault." And then, falls, the life in her, completely gone._

_Dream Ends_

I wake up, a scream erupting from my throat, my chest gasping, my lungs filling with air. "MIND BLAST!" I scream shooting up, finding myself in a cage. "Oh, you're dreaming of her now, how sweet." I hear Mistiques voice, making my skin crawl, behind me. "You sick, sick, sick, BITCH!" I yell, but only get a high voltage shock, from the shock collar around my neck. "Oh, someone has a mouth." She says, in her sadistic voice. "We have plenty of time to fix that though, don't worry." She said, and I can almost picture the crooked smile she is wearing.

"I will never break for you." I hiss at her my eyes bulged, as I look around for her. "Oh, dearie, you should never say never around me." She said sadistically, as 3 more painful shocks came, "I can be very scary when the need arises." She whispered, but it still projected clearly, and I feel myself shaking.

"Mind Blast… Will never…. Be hurt… By you... Again…" I say as I fall to my knees, blood coming from my mouth, and I see her beautiful face in my mind, my love's face. "She will never be broken by you again." I whisper, and then I seep out of consciousness again.


	4. Dreams of the Dark

_I sit in my cell, bored out of my mind, until I hear footsteps, then I am up and standing straight, trying to look presentable and lady like, but when I see who is at the door, it shocks me. I see my mother, standing in front of me. "Hello girl." She said, a twisted grin on her face. "M-mother." I studder. "Oh, you know not to call me that, but that's not why I am here, I just thought I'd warn you." She said, with a sadistic grin. "Warn me of what?" I ask going pale. "Lets just say, Turbo Blast, is a little… shocked with your behavior." She said, the sadistic grin growing across her face as she pulls something from her backpack._

Before I know it, my eyes open, screaming. "Turbo Blast!" I scream, sitting up so fast that it makes my head spin, and causes me to have a dizzy spell. "Mind Blast, whats wrong?" I hear Rouge and Kurt, some of the X-men, coming to my cell. "Bad dream I guess." I whisper, my eyes buldging out, and filling with tears. "I need Turbo Blast." I whisper, beginning to feel sick to my stomach. "I need to know hes safe." I whisper, as I scramble up to my feet, but Rouge puts a gentle, but firm, hand on my shoulder. "Mind Blast, your not aloud out of the cell, back in bed." She says.

"OH HELL NO!" I scream, "The love of my life might be suffering, he may be in magneto's clutches for all I know, I need to find him, now!" I scream, tears flowing down my face now. "You don't know him like I do, you'd never understand, that boy is my best friend, I can't cope, its like he's my only way to breathe!" I hiss at them. "You don't know how much I have to lose." I whisper falling to my knees. "He is the only one who can make me, me, you don't know him like I do." I whisper, feeling like theirs a thousand needles in my stomach. "You'd never understand." I whisper. "That boy is my best friend." I whisper. "THAT BOY IS MY ONLY FRIEND!" I yell, and suddenly my eyes are glowing.

"What! How is this possible?" I hear Rouge's stunned voice. "This room is power proof." She said and my new, glowing, furious eyes meet with her fear striken ones. "Not anymore, get me out of here, to the professer now, before I rip the door out of the wall." I growl lowly. Rouge decides its her best intrest to obey, and opened the door, and I sped to the professers room, crying. "Professer, Turbo Blast, I think he is in trouble." I whispered. "Child, how could you know?" He asked me, eyeing me curiously. "Because, of my dreams, sometimes, when something bad is going to happen, they will warn me." I whispered, my eyes starting to stop glowing, "Please, save him, save the one I love." I whisper and then I fall to my knees, and black out.

"_Mind Blast…" I hear a gurgling sound, a voice, calling my name, my ears tone into it, and instantly I know who it is. "Turbo, Turbo where are you?" I scream. "Mind Blast, she has me…" I hear and I know who he is talking about in a moment, but I need to know for sure. "TURBO, WHO IS SHE?" I scream, but then the blackness around me turns into a hot, scorching, skin melting fire. Suddenly, it's a wall, corning me into the black, on the other side, nothing but white empty space, and Turbo is standing on the other side of the fire wall, his eyes wide with terror, his hair matted and dirty, his clothes soiled and tattered. "Mind Blast… Run." He whispered. "Run from the fire." And then he is incinerated from the fire, and my feet start moving, dashing into the white room, but I find nothingness under my feet, and I start falling, with the fire following me down, inching closer and closer, until it finally overtake and I feel the burn, the burn of the one thing no one can escape._

I wake up screaming, again, this time I am in the infirmary, strapped down to a table, getting an examination. "Calm down Mind Blast, it was a dream." Wolverine says, and I knew it was true, but that dream… Its seamed so real. "Turbo, he, he got burned, by the fire." She whispered. "The fire, it was there, there was a big fire, coming after us, it was a wall around me. It flew towards him and burned him up." She cried, feeling like she was about to die. "He was gone, and I almost got burned too."

**Okay, this chapter is very metaphoric, you have to read in between the lines to figure out what her dreams mean lol. The first one is easy, but the last one, that's the hard one. Keep guessing, review me your ansers, and what you think, and we will see who guesses it, whoever guesses, gets a super sneak peek! **


End file.
